The Strange One
by Patty Hillard
Summary: A strange girl found by Vaan, is now on a hunt to find the lost sister of our favorite leading man. But will what they find along the way be what they expected? First try at FFXII


**The Strange One**

**By. Patty Hillard**

**Feburary 21 2009**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy XII.**

**(Bold = dream)**

Running, that's all I can remember from before. Every night I wake up feeling as though I have been running. I remember one dream where I can almost see who or what I was running from, but it's the same thing evey night. I guess that all street rats as myself have those kinds of dreams. Having to run from the imperials when we manage to steal their purses. It's not an easy life, trying to survive in the lower levels of Rabanastre. Today was one of those days. I managed to snag a rather fat purse and was currently running through the waterway to hide form the imperial that was after me. Thankfully the soldier was rather slow. I managed to have a good bit of distance between he and I. I ran around the nearest bend and managed to backtrack and sneak past him as he went the way I had turned just minutes before.

I barely had time to sneak back up the steps to the exit, then made a break for it to Old Dalan's. Once inside I sat down knowing that I had managed to escape being caught once again. I just closed my eyes when I hear someone laughing. "What trouble are you in now child? Have you lifted another soldiers purse?" I opened my eyes to see Old Dalan and Vaan looking at me. "What? Who me? No sir I didn't lift the soldiers purse. I simply picked it up to return it to him and instead of being thankful he accused me of stealing it." That brought even more laughter from both of them.

"So Grace who did you get this time? Was it Vossler or Judge Gabranth?" OF course Vaan would laugh about it. He normally manages to lift a purse without being caught at least right off. I remember the day we met I saw him lift a purse and casually walk away. He was almost out of sight before the soldier realized it was gone. Granted that was nearly two years ago. I rarely saw him after that day. He claims that he has been on a journey with the princess Ashe, Basch fon Ronsenburg, and a pair of sky pirates.

"Hey Vaan how's Penelo? I haven't heard from her since she started dancing." Ooh I know that look, that's the kind of look that says to shut up because I've put my foot into my mouth. "Umm yea nevermind. I think I'll see you guys later." I couldn't get out of the door soon enough in my opinion. Vaan doesn't seem to be pleased with Penelo's job. I wonder why he was so angry. Oh well.

As soon as I walk up to the streets of Rabanastre I notice that it is getting dark out. Great, just great. Hopefully one of the merchants are still out if not I'll have to go to the sandsea for my diner tonight. After nearly an hour of searching for a merchant I decide to give up and head over to the Sandsea.

I ordered my meal and was busy reading the board for any new hunts that I might be able to do. Most of the hunts are old and most likely have to be completed by now. But then I see another ad posted. 'In need of a hunter to do a search and rescue mission. Details will be provided should anyone decide to take on the hunt. Meet at the second floor of the Sandsea after dark on the fourth day." I quickly looked at the date of the ad. Four days ago. Wait four days ago, that's it. I can at least be able to get some coins if I can complete this hunt.

I walked up to the second floor and looked around. I see a few Seeq's and a Viera sitting with a hume. Taking a shot in the dark I head towards the Viera. I doubt that a drunken Seeq would have posted the bill. I may be brave in battle put people tend to be another thing when it comes to bravery. I'm rather shy around humes. But for once I decided to suck up my courage.

"Hello, are you the one who posted the bill about a search and rescue mission?" No sooner had the words left my mouth I had a very aggitated Viera and a laughing hume staring at me. I had to take a closer look at the pair they just seemed to be so familiar for some reason.

"Yes we did post that bill. Sit and we shall talk," the man said to me. "Balthier I do not like the smell of this hume. She seems to be sneaky, almost like she is wrapped up in lies." "Now, now Fran I am the leading man around here. We can at least give her a chance, after all most hunter's are sneaky and wrapped in lies." Fran, Balthier I know those names but I can not seem to remember how. Shrugging it off for a later time I decide to introduce myself. "My name is Grace. As I said moments ago I am here to inquire about the bill. I am hoping that I may take on the job. As I have been taught how to fight with various forms of weaponry and magicks. My friend Vaan has even secretly taught me how to do some quickenings."

Uh oh I did it again. I must like the taste of my shoes. Both of them are staring at me as though I have said the most alien thing in the world to them. As I am about to stand up Balthier stops me. "I'm sorry miss you caught us off guard when you mentioned Vaan. Could you possibly be refering to Vaan Ratsbane by any chance?" Ok well, "yes sir. He took me in no that long ago after finding me injured and unconcious out in the Westersands."

"I see. Then you may be just the right person for the job. But I'd like you to see if Vaan would be willing to help you search." Ahh speak of the shoopuff. I can see him just below us. I get up and go ask him to join before either one could stop me. Once he is seated next to me and has finished giving the odd pair an earful we talk business. "Vaan it's been some time. I have a favor to ask of you. I plan to hire that girl there to do a very important hunt for me. You see when we had battled my father, I remembered that I have a sister, who believes I am dead. I wish to find her. She is the same age as me but we do not look alike. She has an unusual aire about her."

"How can I describe her best. I know your friend there. She looks abit like her. Red hair, dark eyes. My sister is a shy woman, she was never afraid to fight but was quite odd around other humes. The only hume she would speak to save for my father and I was another judge. Someone we both know quite well. It seems that my sister fancied him really. Now I must warn you two she will put up a fight if you find her. The last I knew she had learned a quickening that she called Ice Talon. No one else has ever heard of or performed said quickening. So she will be easy to find."

"Ok Balthier can I ask you a question? What is her name? I'd rather ask any women I see for their names rather than to attack every redhead around. Although it should be quite easy to find simply by hair color. Since I've only ever seen blondes or brunettes." Which is true since I came to Rabanastre I have yet to see another redhead. Although I have seen a rather handsome judge named Gabranth, I believe. "Her name is Marj Grace. Yes it is spelled like a viera name, my mother adored the viera." Which is how Fran came into the picture. "Your mother was one of the first people to treat us as equals. Had she not been there the day I left the wood she would never have known we existed. Seeing as how she chose to wander off though she became the first hume friend I had."

"Yes dear which is why you are by my side now. The only shame is the fact that we were gone when she passed. But it was safer that way. But off that, as for my sister miss Grace, Vaan, I warn you to be cautious she is not the kind of person to let herself be caught easily. We would search for her ourselves, but as Fran and I have some other issues to deal with, we can not." After a few more hours of getting details about Balthier's sister we called it a night.

I walked home rather slowly. I knew Vaan was still mad at me and I really didn't want to go back home with him right away, but I was tired. So was he it seems since as soon as we returned he went to his room and slept. I shook my head before turning to my room and going inside. I needed to think for a bit. The girl that we are to find sounds like Balthier was describing me. The hair, the eyes, her personality and the quickening. It was all too much to process in one night. I do not know when I fell asleep but I know I must have.

**'I'm running again, there are at least six people chasing after me all dressed in white armor. I hear them yelling "catch the girl, we can not let Bunansa escape." Who is Bunansa? I look behind me to see that one of them is almost an arms length away. Running faster I see a tall man dressed as a judge in front of me. "Hurry Grace, hurry you must hurry." I reach out to grab his hand just as the soldier grabs my waist. "BASCH! HELP ME BASCH!"**

My yelling must have been aloud because Vaan is in my room shaking me. "Grace wake up!" He's yelling at me and looks almost panicked. "Are you ok? It was just a nightmare Grace. But why were you yelling for Basch?" I look at him for a minute. Basch yes I was calling that name wasn't I? "I, I do not know Vaan. All I remember is being chased by soldiers in white and reaching out for a man who looks like Judge Gabranth. But why would I call him Basch? I don't understand." Vaan sat there with me as I started to cry just rocking me until the sun rose.


End file.
